


【baekren】NY

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm





	【baekren】NY

NY  
“我觉得空气都不一样”

一进酒店房间，崔珉起就大声嚷嚷

“怎么不一样？”姜东昊关上门

“充满了自由的气息~”

崔珉起使劲一踢，箱子离开姜东昊的手，承载重物的箱子倒在了门上，发出了两声“咚”

“呀！箱子！”

崔珉起一个转身，把姜东昊人扑倒在大床上。

“不要管它！”崔珉起纤细的手指抵在了姜东昊的唇上，

“我们的时间不够！”

“什么？”一把就能抓完全的手，温柔的亲吻他的指尖。

“时间！时间不够！好不容易出来玩！我想去时代广场！去帝国大厦！去……”

“去去去，都去。你想去哪就去哪。”

崔珉起趴久了有点难受，扭动了好一会才找到舒服的姿势，那对琥珀般明亮的眼睛就一直盯着他。他突然有点不好意思。

“那走啊！”  
“好”

语不同做。姜东昊一个翻身，把人圈的紧紧的。

“放手啊！”崔珉起软软的作势扭动几下。

“我也觉得不够”姜东昊闭上了眼睛，又亲了亲崔珉起的手。

“什么？”

发丝被撩到耳后的沙沙声，跟着令人脸红的话一起被传送进了耳膜。肩膀反射性的一缩，露出精致的锁骨。

砰！

滑落的行李箱解锁了这暧昧的空间。

从出门开始，姜东昊除了拍照的123，就没再和他搭话。

自私鬼。崔珉起撅了撅嘴巴。

“怎么了？”姜东昊看到崔珉起噘嘴，问。

“不高兴了？”

谁不高兴了，不高兴的是你吧！

崔珉起不自觉的嘴巴撅的更高了。

啾。

姜东昊一个没忍住就凑了上去。

然后快速的双手并用拉下两人的渔夫帽。

珉起真可爱。

“疯了吗疯了吗！”

崔珉起愣了一会，反应过来后慌忙张望四处，狠狠拍了他的背。

“嘶，疼！别打了别打了”

不知道是气红的还是羞红的，红扑扑的小脸蛋，气急败坏的样子真的太可爱了。

“再打我就又亲了！”

崔珉起立马停住手，“就算是国外也……”

“不好吗？自由的气息，啾”

姜东昊又亲了一口小脸蛋。

“我没有打你了！！！”

“好的好的，快点拍，拍完就去下一个景点了，”

姜东昊意味深长的拍了拍崔珉起的小屁股  
“不是没有时间了吗”

“你只想着你自己！”崔珉起气鼓鼓的把人一推，径直往前走了。

帝国大厦人很多。

崔珉起发现了好看的小挂坠，转身问，“我们买这个……”

人呢！

身后哪有姜东昊的影子。他顿时就慌了。

他以为姜东昊一直都跟在自己身后的。

啧！不会生气了没有跟过来吧！！！

崔珉起气到深呼吸，嘴又不自觉的翘了起来，踮起脚尖，在一堆高大的人群中寻找。

“找我呐？”

猛地转身，笑的连眼睛都不见的姜东昊，瞬间点燃了崔珉起的小炮竹。

“跑哪去了！”

“啊？我去……”

“回去了！！”

崔珉起气呼呼的扭头就走，又怕人又找不见了，时走快又走慢，不看到衣角和鞋尖就紧张。

姜东昊脸上笑意更甚，小跑追上去，

“想牵手呀？”

“才不是！”

姜东昊也不逗他了，十指相扣他。 就这么甩回了酒店。

姜东昊还在找睡衣，某人就急匆匆去了浴室，还能听到咔哒的锁门声。

唉。姜东昊叹气。

怎么这么难哄。

洗出来一身水汽的崔珉起，快速的钻进了被子里。

“把头发擦干，我去洗了哦”

洗完出来的姜东昊看到崔珉起还是刚才那个姿势。今天玩的太累了吗？

噢不。

床头的手机屏幕还亮着，姜东昊伸手摸去，还在温度，屏保换成了新鲜的两人合照。

到底在想啥呢？

姜东昊一把拉起捂住他脸的被子。

崔珉起眼眶微红，嘴角的弧度也是向下弯的。

“还在生气呢？”

“哼！”

崔珉起使劲也扯不回被子，干脆翻了个身，眼不见心不烦。

姜东昊以为刚才愿意给牵手他就已经原谅自己了……

真是意外的……可爱。

“啊……我们珉起生气的样子怎么这么可爱啊，”

姜东昊连着被子，把人正抱了个满怀。

“走开！”

崔珉起虽然生气，可语气软绵绵的，就和撒娇一样。

没想到，姜东昊真的走开了。

*#^$_'”-！

崔珉起狠狠地在心里骂着脏话。

姜东昊好像拿了什么东西过来，叮叮当当的听着就烦躁。

“什么啊，别吵！啊…”

是精致小巧的小挂坠。

刚才他想要的那个！

“看到你在看就偷偷拿去结账啦，没想到就这么一会没见到我就这么生气啊？我们珉起的真的太爱我了吧？哈哈”

姜东昊露着大白牙，拿着挂坠在他眼前晃来晃去。

呜。

好犯规。

“哼！下次要早点……”

姜东昊堵住了接下来的话，心想，你都不给我早点机会的怎么早点，还有，还是别有下次了，虽然生气的珉起也很可爱，可是多浪费恩爱的时间。

然后他们干了个爽。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
不是  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

吻毕。  
“快点，明天还有安排的……”

崔珉起主动撩起姜东昊的T恤衫。

姜东昊下意识还想说骚话，硬是憋了回去。

主动的珉起不常见，还是“抓紧时间”要紧！

脱衣服的动作会不自觉的完美展示姜东昊的上身肌肉。

崔珉起边上手边小小的吞咽口水，

“我什么时候能像你这样啊”

“……适度就好宝贝，你已经很漂亮了”

姜东昊稍微想象了一下，立马拉住奔跑的思绪，还是眼前的身材好。

白皙细腻的肌肤，摸起来柔软又顺手。流畅的肌肉线条一点也不硌手，反而使纤细修长的手臂和腰身更具美感。

“可是，啊…”

稍稍动手动嘴，崔珉起的呼吸就开始紊乱，吐息升高了热度，胸前的起伏加快。

顺着胸口舔舐到小腹，只会引起更频繁的颤抖。想到爱人的一举一动都因自己的触发，让人占有欲吞噬了理智。

“嗯…呜…”

小舌难耐的舔过唇珠，脚踝被拽，一个挺身被填满快乐的入口。

又湿又软的，热情的圈的紧，准确得冲向目的地，引起甜腻的哭叫后，将人整个抱起，继续深入。 手指在柔软的臀肉上留下了分明泛红得指印。紧绷的身体早就没有力气的松懈了。每次碾压过最敏感的位置，整个人就会止不住的颤抖，脚背不自觉的绷紧，脚趾紧蜷。 这个时候的叫声软的又黏又甜，特别勾人，只会让时间更长，大脑被快乐刺激的更迷糊。

珉起  
可爱  
是我的

刚才还是白花花的一片，现在全变成了粉红，脸颊更甚，红扑扑的像熟透的水蜜桃，姜东昊一口咬上。

“呜啊……”

脸颊的刺痛把人从云端拉下，眼神湿润，小口微张。委屈巴巴的发出控诉的声音。

“我错了”

姜东昊用手指勾住他挺翘的前面，讨好的抚慰轮廓和前端，快速的套弄着。舌头舔舐着耳垂和脖颈。身后用力挺入，幅度不大的撞击同一个地方。

“啊……”

崔珉起开始双腿发颤，抖到圈不住他的腰，

“啊啊，哈、不行…好，好棒……啊！”

小腹沾染了不少液体。脸埋在颈窝处。姜东昊感到脖颈间一阵酥麻的呼气和微不可查的疼痛。

崔珉起咬了回来。

明明自己已经射了，后面还是被撑得难受，灼热又坚挺。腰继续被掐着往下带，

“啊……你快点”

崔珉起用力拍打这姜东昊的背。啪啪啪的声音比刚才还要色情。他实在没力气继续磨了。呜呜地低咽，

“不行了……啊嗯，好、好难受——”

崔珉起眼里带着泪光，凑上耳朵，喘了又喘“嗯啊，你要…你要射了吗”

“没有哦！”

姜东昊狠狠地顶了好几下，用行动回答了他。

“呜啊，可是我，可是我不行了！”

崔珉起哭出声。强烈的快感让人疲惫和疯狂。他眼圈红红地，撅起嘴唇，在颈窝处胡乱蹭着，嗔道：“欧巴，快点射吧~”

姜东昊顿时脑子一片空白。反应过来已经缴械投降了。怀里的人像刚从浴缸里出来一样湿漉漉的，整个人没骨头似得瘫着一动不动。太累了晕了过去。

小妖精！

姜东昊抱起人去清洗，水还没放满，又硬了。

妈的！欧巴真的杀伤力太大了！姜东昊黑着脸，死死盯着眼前呃呃呃睡美人。最后还是心疼，没把人搞起来再来一发。

不知道睡美人梦见了什么，嘴角是上扬的，笑的很漂亮。


End file.
